Estás viviendo en mi
by Ai-Ketchum
Summary: AAML One-shot Ash lleva la casi perfecta vida con Misty, pero sus amigos no están de acuerdo con él. Leanlo y se enterarán porqué : Reviews? :3 odio hacer summaries, soy mala para eso


*_**Pokémon no me pertenece, así mismo ninguno de los personajes utilizado en éste one-shot ^^***_

En una habitación a medio aluzar había una cama revuelta, ésta alrededor tenia ropa regada como si la noche anterior alguien llego con demasiada prisa quitándosela para entrar en ella rápidamente. El reloj marcaba las 6:00 AM, era hora de despertar.

Un muchacho de cabello negro azabache alborotado, piel bronceada, ojos grandes de color café y aparentemente unos 24 años de edad se disponía a levantarse.

Abrió sus ojos y miro el despertador, lo apago y puso su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos. Entonces miro a su lado derecho y la vio sonriéndole. –Buenos días hermosa- ésta no contesto, sin embargo esa sonrisa, para él valía más que mil palabras. La beso y se dio vuelta en la cama para ponerse de pie.

Se arreglo elegantemente pues ese día en la oficina tenia una junta muy importante, paso un peine hacia atrás en su cabeza acomodando cada uno de sus cabellos y entonces sintió su mano en su hombro.

-si, lo sé, se me está haciendo tarde, pero tengo que verme bien, no crees?- ella estaba de nuevo alado de la cama –me veo bien?- ella solo le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa como la que le dio al despertar y él asintió en silencio.

Bajo a la cocina y tomo una taza de café pues estaba algo nervioso por la junta, su teléfono sonó y él se dispuso a contestarlo

-hola?- dijo Ash

-hey Ash, es bueno escuchar que ya estas despierto, la reunión comienza a las 7:30, que no se te olvide- dijo Richie, su viejo amigo y compañero de oficina.

Ash volteo a ver el reloj que tenia en su muñeca izquierda y vio que faltaban 5 min. a las 7 y entonces contesto –si Richie, en seguida voy, de hecho solo me falta despedirme de Myst y salgo para la oficina

-Ash- dijo con tristeza Richie –sab…

-bueno Richie, nos vemos ahorita- lo interrumpió Ash cortando la comunicación y entonces volteo a ver a la pelirroja que ahora le sonreía desde la sala. Éste se acerco, la tomo y la beso –nos vemos más tarde, hermosa

Diciendo esto dio vuelta, tomo sus llaves de la mesita y se dirigió a la puerta, entonces sintió que ésta lo abrazaba desde atrás.

-Myst- dijo Ash en un susurro, volteo a verla y ella sonrió, y él supo que ella le decía "_que tengas un muy buen día, suerte" _en silencio_, _Ash sonrió y salio del apartamento.

El camino a la oficina fue más corto de lo que creía, llego en 15 min., tal vez porque tomo una calle poco transitada o porque como era invierno mucha gente salía más tarde de sus casas, sea cual sea la razón, él llego a tiempo a la oficina y allí fue recibido por su secretaria, una linda jovencita de cabello café en un extraño peinado, ojos color azul y piel blanca. –Buenos días, Ash- dijo ésta

-buenos días, May. Llego el Sr. Oak?

-si, él y Richie, junto con Lance y los demás te esperan en la sala de juntas- Ash se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la sala de juntas y entonces May le dijo –Ash?

-que sucede, May?

-bueno…buena suerte- dijo ella algo indecisa y le sonrió

-gracias- dijo éste y entro al cuarto

Después de una hora y media, la junta finalizo, dejando a Ash en muy buena presentación junto con su socio Richie.

-eso fue genial, Ash- decía Richie mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda –deberíamos ir a festejar

-no Richie, le prometí a Myst que llegaría temprano y quiero festejar con ella

Richie lo miro con mucha tristeza. Ash lo sabía, pero no dejo que lo afectará y le dedico una sonrisa realmente genuina –vamos Richie

-Ash, amigo, no puedes seguir así- le dijo Richie preocupado

-no se de que hablas Richie, bueno, me voy. Tómate el día libre, quieres? Festeja con May dile que tome el día libre también- dicho esto Ash entro a su oficina y llamo a su fiel amigo Brock para informarle las buenas noticias.

-eso es genial Ash! Muchas felicidades, vas a celebrar? Deberíamos salir- dijo Brock emocionado

-no, compraré la cena y unas flores para Misty y festejaré con ella- dijo Ash con voz alegre

-Ash…

-vamos Brock, no tú también

-Ash, es que no está bien que hagas esto…

-que haga que Brock? Solo quiero festejar con mi esposa y Uds. Se oponen a ello- dijo Ash ya con un poco menos de paciencia –sabes? Me tengo que ir, hablamos después, salúdame a Violet y al pequeño Ashton – dijo Ash cortando la comunicación

Odiaba que sus amigos fueran así, el adoraba pasar tiempo con Misty, _su _Misty. Sin decir más salio de la oficina y fue a una florería para comprar un bouquet de bellas orquídeas y después subió a su automóvil deportivo color negro.

Encendió el radio y después de viajar cerca de 40 min., se estaciono en lo que parecía un pequeño bosque, entro al lugar que estaba cercado por una barda, camino un momento y entonces se sentó en una banca. Escucho un ruido a su lado derecho y entonces la vio sentada alado de él, de nuevo con esa sonrisa. Ash se paro y la tomo de la mano dirigiéndola hacia lo que parecía una pequeña piedra con un nombre escrito.

-bien, llegamos- dijo sentándose y viendo como ella se sentaba a su lado – ¿sabes? Me fue muy bien- dijo mientras la veía y ella le ponía una mano en su rostro

Se sentía tan bien su roce, tan calido y ese viento, el viento que con paseaba el olor de ella, aquel olor que lo hacia enloquecer y llenar de alegría.

-odio cuando me dicen que ya no estás- comenzó a decir mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos

Misty se acerco e intento quitar una lágrima de su rostro, pero no pudo, entonces solo se acerco a besarlo. Ash pudo sentir ese beso como antes, tan calido y con sabor dulce.

-no sabes…no sabes…- decía Ash mientras sentía como las lágrimas quemaban su rostro

Misty no decía nada, lo miraba como queriendo decir algo, pero no podía y entonces comenzó a llorar. Ash se asusto y deprimió al verla así por culpa de él.

-No Myst, por favor, no llores hermosa, perdóname- dijo éste limpiando su rostro para que ella ya no le viera llorar.

Misty le sonrío aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y se recostó en su pecho. Ash no decía ya nada, solo se quedo ahí sintiendo el roce de su amada esposa. Pasaron las horas y entonces miro al cielo, se estaba comenzando a obscurecer -Es hora de que vuelva a casa- Dijo esto y ambos se pararon.

Ash deposito el bouquet de orquídeas en la lapida y miró a Misty, ésta le tomo la mano y le sonrió, así juntos caminaron hasta el auto de Ash.

-te veo en la casa- dijo éste y ella solo sonrió

Condujo de nuevo durante 1 hora y llego a su departamento, encontrándose con la bella pelirroja que le sonreía de nuevo desde la sala

-tan bella como siempre- dijo Ash, quien solo atino a acercarse a la foto que le sonreía desde la mesita de la sala. Tomo la foto y la beso, ésta mostraba una hermosa pelirroja quién se veía realmente feliz, ella estaba vestida con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco.

-ese día, que día, jamás lo olvidaré- dijo mientras miraba la foto de alado que mostraba a dos muchachos jóvenes recién casados, ambos tan jóvenes y algo inmaduros, pero felices, felices por estar juntos. Esa foto la había tomado su amigo Todd hace cerca de 6 años y Ash seguía recordando como si fuese ayer.

Ash y Misty habían iniciado su relación como novios a los 15 años y después de cumplir su primer aniversario, Ash le propuso matrimonio a Misty, y al cumplir los 18 años, unieron sus cuerpos hasta la muerte, más su amor hasta la eternidad.

En el cumpleaños número 20 de Ash, Misty le dijo que serían padres, noticia que emociono a todos, pero más a ellos dos, sin embargo la felicidad no duro mucho pues el embarazo se complico llevándose con él al bebé y a Misty, a la vida completa de Ash.

Desde entonces nada fue igual, sus amigos insistían en que Ash superará su perdida, eso había sido tiempo atrás, ahora él estaba apunto de cumplir 25 años de edad. Pero él insistía en que Misty vivía en su casa, a pesar de que él la visitaba todos los días después del trabajo en su tumba.

-no comprendo el por qué de todo- decía Ash mientras mantenía la fotografía de la pelirroja en su pecho

-_Ash- _

Escucho que le decían, volteando a todos lados sin encontrar de donde provenía esa voz, entonces decidió subir a su habitación y quitarse rápidamente la ropa para poder dormir, y así poder soñar con _ella _

-_Ash, basta amor- _escucho de nuevo, entonces abrió sus ojos y volteo al pie de cama y la vio allí, parada mirándolo – _no puedes continuar así_

-Misty, cómo me pides eso?

_-Es que me duele verte así, debes seguir con tu vida-_

-mi vida se fue contigo y nuestro bebé- dijo Ash comenzando a derramar lágrimas

**-**_debes intentar seguir, tienes todo p…_

-no todo, no te tengo a ti, me haces falta…mucha falta

_-Ash, sabes que te amo. Pero no puedo dejar que sigas así, además, no puedo descansar en paz si sigues así- _dijo Misty comenzando a llorar

-Myst, no llores, me partes el alma

_-entonces, déjame ir, Ash_

-Misty, que pasa…que pasa si no quiero continuar?- pregunto Ash entre sollozos, más estaba muy seguro en lo que decía

-_Ash…_

-por favor Myst, llévame contigo- suplico éste

-_nos volveremos a reunir Ash, pero debes continuar tu vida…estaremos juntos más pronto de lo que crees- _ dijo Misty sonriéndole de nuevo

-Myst…

-_me tengo que ir Ash, pero en serio, me tengo que ir…_

-me gustaría preguntarte dos cosas más, antes de que te vayas- dijo Ash viéndola seriamente

-_que sucede?_

_-_aun me amas?

_-por supuesto que si! Nunca te dejaré de amar, nuestro amor seguirá a través de la vida y la muerte- _dijo Misty

-otra cosa más…nuestro bebé está contigo?- pregunto Ash formando nuevas lágrimas

-_si, Ash. Nuestro bebé está aquí conmigo, ambos te estamos viendo y te extrañamos, pero estaremos esperándote y recuerda que estaremos juntos más pronto de lo que crees- _dijo Misty sonriéndole

-entonces, nos despedimos por ahora?

-_si, Ash, por el momento, esto es el adiós y vive cada día como si fuese el ultimo- _diciendo esto, Misty se acerco a él, le deposito un suave beso en los labios y se fue

Ash no pudo evitar poner una mano en sus labios mientras derramaba más y más lágrimas, su bebé estaba vivo, con Misty, viviendo en donde él creía pertenecer

La rutina al día siguiente fue igual, Ash se despertó, se arreglo y partió a la oficina, pero ahora, él no sentía a Misty, no se despedía de ella como si estuviese en la casa. Subió a su automóvil y llego a la oficina.

-buenos días, Ash- dijo May

-buen día, May- sin decir más se encerró en su oficina, por alguna razón sentía que debía hablar con su amigo así que lo llamo –Richie, puedes venir un momento?

No paso mucho tiempo desde que colgó hasta que Richie toco su puerta. –Adelante- dijo Ash

-buenos días, Ash. Que sucede amigo?- dijo Richie viendo a Ash un poco diferente

-hey Richie! Buen día, toma asiento, por favor- dijo Ash mientras sacaba unos papeles.-Richie, quiero que firmes esto-

-que es?- dijo Richie viendo los papeles, entonces abrió sus ojos al máximo. Ash le estaba entregando su parte de la empresa en esos papeles –p-pero Ash…

-quiero que te quedes con mi parte, porque no hay mejores manos para dejarlo que contigo- dijo Ash recostándose en su silla

-que piensas hacer, Ash?- pregunto Richie algo temeroso por su amigo

-irme a pueblo paleta de nuevo- dijo sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados –en verdad necesito alejarme de todo aquí para comenzar de nuevo ,por favor, Richie, en verdad siento que debo hacer esto, no me pidas explicaciones, solo firma y da lo mejor de ti

Dicho esto, Richie solo asintió y firmo. Ash sintió como si quitará un peso de encima de sus hombros y sonrió placenteramente, no podía dejar la empresa en mejores manos que las de su amigo Richie. Éste no dijo nada, solo se retiro cuando Ash se despidió de él y le dijo que necesitaba estar solo para arreglar su carta de retiro y acomodar sus cosas.

-creo que, en verdad esto es lo que necesito- dijo Ash mientras firmaba la ya impresa carta de renuncia

Tomo sus cosas y salio para despedirse de Gary, May y Lance. Todos muy sorprendidos pues Ash había firmado un gran acuerdo el día anterior, pero como él lo pidió, nadie lo cuestiono. Ya dentro de su automóvil, tomo el celular y llamo a Brock para decirle que iría a vivir en Pueblo Paleta de nuevo, más que un aviso, Brock lo sintió como una despedida, más no dijo nada.

Así después de haberse despedido de todo, visito a Misty en su tumba y ahí le dijo que iría a pueblo Paleta para comenzar de nuevo su vida más tranquilamente. Entonces sintió el aire jugar con su cabello y supo que Misty estaba feliz de su decisión

Subió a su automóvil y partió. En el transcurso una llanta de Ash se poncho entonces en una maniobra mal equilibrada su auto derrapo estrellándose contra un árbol dejando a Ash mal herido. No tenia fuerzas para moverse, así que solo atino a abrir sus ojos al sentir un roce en su rostro.

-M-Myst?- pregunto viendo como la muchacha se posaba frente a él sonriéndole. –m-me deja-dejarás ir contigo?- la muchacha no respondió, solo lo beso.

Ash nunca llego al destino que él había marcado, más si llego al destino en el que quería estar. 30 min. después del accidente, ambulancias y policías llegaron al lugar encontrando a un joven de 24 años de edad sin vida, más en su rostro encontraron una sonrisa que nadie de los presentes pudo explicar, más sus amigos sabían muy bien el por qué de ésta.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~  
_**  
Si llegaron aquí, les agradezco haber leído ^^ creo que el tema ya esta muy usado, pero tenia ganas de intentar escribir un one-shot después de escuchar un par de canciones de mi infancia…**_


End file.
